Sue Busters
by Pii
Summary: Another randomness story. Self-and-friend inserts. A girl is walking into Casper High. "The target appeared, let's get her." One-shot. Sorry bad grammar.


_Allright guys, another craziness of Pii which is too random… with bad grammars, randomness, self-insterts and friend-inserts(xD sorry guys but I hope you like it, sorry if kinda OOC with your characters)… hope ya enjoy ._.; xD_

_Note : Torosiken is my deviantART and Toro is my nickname for mostly my friends (even they still call me Toro in other places includes FFN)_

**Sue Busters**

_Casper High, 06.15 AM_

Students walking inside the school. Behind the bushes, some beeping and buzzing voice can be heard. A girl with blonde, somehow wavy hair is holding a communicator. Her eyes are blue. She keep looking at the Casper High front. Waiting the target to appear…

Then a girl, with long black hair, wearing a pink top and blue trousers for bottom. The girl walking into Casper High's front slowly. Everything looks too perfect on her. Behind the bushes, the person quickly contact someone else, probably her friend. "Target appeared," she said. "Location : in front of Casper High,"

"Roger," someone else replied in the other end.

"She is coming inside," she informed her friend again. "I'll take care of this," her friend replied. The girl with light yellow hair nodded then say, "Okay then, good luck, '_pwnful one'._" She is going to turn off the communicator, but suddenly the other person replied her loudly, "I AM NOT!"

"Yes you are" the blue eyed girl replied back, and another reply is coming back. "Am not!"

"Are too," she replied again. A 'tch' can be heard from the communicator, the blonde haired girl chuckled. Then the person in another end say again, "Okay, now I am going to stop her, You keep checking for conditions, _Sarah_. Now go tell _Hannah_ and _Meg_ to be prepared."

"Alright, _Toro_. Will do," the 'Sarah' girl replied. Then she whispered to the communicator, "And pst,… you pwn,"

The 'Toro' person just sighed and turned off the communicator, meanwhile Sarah is giggling at her friend's reaction.

In a dark place, someone just turned of her communicator. Because it's dark, nobody can see her face. "I guess it's our turn then," she said. She knocked the walls-or whatever it is beside her. "Right, _Specs_?" she asked.

Someone replied her from the side she knocked, "Yes, We're," the 'Specs' person said. "I guess,… are we clear?" Toro person asked her again. The Specs person replied, "Crystal," then both of them knocks the locker door-thing and jumps outside the lockers. Now both of them out of the dark, you can see girls with black hairs. One of them wearing glasses, one of them has a messy black hair.

"Ugh, remind me to never go into that place again," the girl with messy black hair say as she covered her nose. The other one nodded in agreement. "All right," the messy-haired girl said.

"So, we're going to get the new student this time, and get her outside the story," the messy-haired girl continued. "Yes, she's a _sue_, really obvious that she is pretty, and moved to Amity Park randomly. Not to mention that she is schooling here. There's a big theory that she is also a half-ghost, half-angel, and half-anything else there is." The girl with glasses said.

"All right, Specs. Let's go," the messy-haired girl say to her friend. "Alright, Toro," Specs nodded. The two running trough the hallway to get the girl.

Meanwhile in another place, a girl with brown hair is listening to her communicator. "We're counting on you, Meg." The girl in the communicator other end said. "All right, Sarah," she said, then she turned off the communicator. Meg looks up from her hiding place then calling someone else behind the school walls. A girl with red hair and black top looking at her. Meg informed the red haired girl to come with her. "Come on Hannah" she told her. Hannah nodded and get up, "Okay," the two running to the school yard.

Meanwhile 'Sarah' is still spying from behind the bushes. She look at the windows, and see the 'target' on the second floor. She quickly called her friend via communicator "Toro she's at the second floor!"

Toro and Specs are running trough the hallway, "Thanks, Sarah. Now go join Hannah and Meg, we'll get her there."

Sarah nodded and turned off the communicator, then went off from her hiding spot and going to join Hannah and Meg. Meanwhile Toro and Specs are still running trough the hallway. "Wait, Specs, I got an idea," Toro told her. Specs looking at Toro, then Toro whispered to her and she is nodded.

"Good idea, I'll do that," Specs said as she running to another side of the school. Toro grinned and continue her way to the second floor.

At the second floor, _Mary Sue _is searching for her next class. When she is walking, suddenly a girl with messy black hair appeared in front of her. "Mary Sue! You're under arrest!" she shouted at her. Mary surprised, and wonder what's going on. "W-Who are you?" she asked. Toro stepped closer and showed her deviantART ID. "Torosiken; Toro from deviantART. And Pii from fanfiction. Owner of Anti DPxOC club at deviantART, a Danny Phantom story writer, and a mary-sue hater."

Mary shocked, sweats dropping fast from her forehead. "You're ruining the phandom, replacing Sam, having a too-perfect condition, and copying too much stuffs from Danny's life; like his parents' job, his hometown, his school, and many others." Toro explained to her.

Mary's face turned angry. "B-But, I am still original, My last name is not 'Phantom' but '- insertcheesylastnamehere- ', and I am not replacing Sam, I have –insertcolorhere- eyes in my ghost form, not green! I have –insertcolorhere- hair in my ghost form instead of white! And I am not only half-ghost! I am also –inserthalfstuffshere- " but Toro cut her and say, "You still ruin it with the stuffs not exist in the real story, you're after Danny, and that's it."

Mary Sue take a few back steps. "Give it up, now," Toro said. But Mary Sue glared on her. "Give up? Now? Let's see if you can fight me," she said as colorful rings appeared around her chest and traveled trough her, changing her into a- unicorn-horned, colorful-haired, rainbow-eyed, angel winged, hallowed head, glowing body, colorful suited- with a 'MS' word on it (which use a same font as DP logo), and etcstuffthatisonher.

Toro stepped back and covered her eyes because the glow around her body too light. "Let's see if you can fight me now!" she screamed as she barfed a colorful beam, attacked Toro straightly. Toro gasped, when Mary laughed. The whole thing too bright so you guys can't see what's happening to Toro too XD *the author get shot because all of sudden she put a chat language here*

But Mary Sue's face turned priceless when she see that Toro is dodging her attacks now. How she can see where the attacks coming with this light? She wear goggles now. She grinned then say, "Good thing I borrowed the goggles from my OC before coming here," (**AN : that's right folks. I love goggles way too much. Almost my every OCs wear it in their outfits, even my redesigned Danny wears them.**)

_meanwhile, in Toro/Pii's another story…_

_Darry_ found a note from his author that she borrowed his goggles.

"Curse ya TORO!"

_back to the Casper High_

Mary Sue keep attacking, she is become crazy. But her attacks not going any lower because she is that perfect (**AN : =_=**).

Mary Sue stop her rainbow barf attack, it's not working. Then she got an idea to get every of her attacks out now so she can't dodge her this time. She start to charge her rainbow rays, eyebeams, blasts, barfs, sparks, in one time. Toro gasped, the attacks almost hit her and then she shouted, "Now! Specs!"

Mary Sue confused plus shocked, she lost her focus for a while but it keep charging. Suddenly a 'small' rock hit her back. Trough it's small and not really effective, it surprised her trough so she let out all of the attacks she charged before. Specs, who is holding a catapult on her hands grinned. "Aaah!" Raibow attacks going straight to Toro.

But Toro already prepared a big mirror when she lost her focus for a while, the rainbow attacks went back to Mary Sue, and she screamed in pain when it did. "Aaaah!" too perfect attack to make her back into her human form. Toro grinned, "It's your 'too perfect' attacks, not mine," she looking at Specs and give a grin, both of them smiled when see the rainbow rings turned Mary Sue back into her human form.

Mary Sue's face in anger. But because she is too perfect with her powers and strength, she can transform back into her alter ego. Trough she is not that strong like before anymore. She triggered her teeth and turned herself intangible, went outside the school. Toro and Specs running trough the hallway to outside the school.

Mary is panting, "Darn those girls, they can't understand me," she said as she went outside the school.

Sarah, Hannah, and Meg are behind the bushes. "Ready in three," Sarah told them.

"Two," Meg start to counting too.

"One!" Sarah yelled. Then both the three jumped with a bat, a racket, and a stick on their hands. "Gah! More of them!" Mary groaned. Sarah screamed loudly in happiness(?), and anger. "Attaaaaack!" then three of them attacking Mary Sue with the stuffs they got. Mary Sue feel truly annoyed now. But those attacks are nothing for her. "Brats," she muttered. Then Specs appeared and attacked Mary too with a mop she got from the janitor's place. "Hyaaah!" she screamed. The four girls keep attacking until Sarah got an idea. She walked away leaving Mary Sue and three of her friends.

Sarah walked to the trash can. Picked it up and running to her friends and Mary again. Just in time when Mary about to attack them, Sarah jumped and cover Mary's head by the trash can. Mary can't see now, for a while she forget that she has intangibility power. Sarah keep trying to get Mary Sue not out of that thing. Hannah, Specs, and Meg cheered on her.

Then Toro is finally appeared with a thermos on her hands. "Sorry I am late," she said then pulled the thermos. "Knowing she is half-whatever it is and one of them includes half-ghost, I have a feeling this would work," she opened the thermos after that, pointing the thermos to Mary Sue. A blue light appeared and catch the so-perfect-girl. "No! Noooooo!" she screamed as she went inside the thermos. Toro closed the thermos after that, and set the goggles on her head. Everyone is cheering happily.

"I just got this thing from Danny's locker, I bet he's going to search for it now." Toro said, before asking "Now what?"

"One down, bazillion to go," Specs said.

Suddenly a portal appeared near them and a boy with white hair, black and white outfit, black 'D' logo, and blahblah appeared. "Toro! Give me back my goggles! And continue my story now!" he shouted as he set his hand in receiving stance.

But Toro just stare at him before pulled a bat and screamed, "Stu!"

And that's when Toro hit her own OC with the bat.

**END (?)**

_Totally random ._.; XDDD hope ya like it guys. Sorry Sarah, Hannah, Specs, and Meg if ya guys kinda OOC here._

_And yes, my OC is appeared there randomly xD_

_PLEASEEE… see my 'Time Clash' fic, I already planned it for months, and I really hoped people can see my first ever DP OC. Because I really want to know you guys' reaction to my OC D: I want to know if my OC is a fail or not… I want to know if he is a stu or not… can ya guys tell me? I want to know if he is accepted or not as a good OC… I just want to know. Cuz I care for him… Thank you. :)_


End file.
